You Were My Reason
by AlphaHikari
Summary: Marceline remembers why she went this far and who it was all for. She just hopes that this last song can reach that person and show her what she really meant. Songfic


_Marceline singing_

_Gathering the sounds_

_You hear, one by one_

Everything had come down to this. My Scream Queens and I had finally made it big and were giving our first performance. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have come this far. Wherever she is, I hope she hears this song.

_But the sound itself, honestly_

_Hurts my ears so much_

Our music had always been loud and fast paced. Every once in a while, we would throw in a slow paced song, but that was always for her. We wanted to show her that she was appreciated. I wanted to show her that I cared.

_The guitar I'd been strumming since yesterday_

_I really couldn't play it_

She was the one that made me want to learn to play an instrument. In the end, I learned to play the bass, guitar, and piano. I just wanted to make her happy. She liked to listen to music as she worked, so I thought that if I wrote songs for her, she would listen to those.

_I was just imitating the sound_

_Of the CD you lent me_

That's all my first songs were. Imitations of songs from CDs she would lend me. I heard the sounds and mimicked them as well as I could.

_But even then, I really can't just be confined_

_Pretending I don't know anything_

_And from the overflowing chord,_

_Another person's scent escaped_

_"ah, it's yet another song with the same kind of atmosphere…"_

I had no style of my own back then. Eventually, I had imitated the sounds from other artists so much, that I could play my own songs. Still, those songs were just more imitations of another's music. Even if she figured that out, I doubted that she would tell me.

_Always worrying about none other than "your eyes", I wrote this song_

_Therefore, it is very similar to _

_Your "favorite artist", right?_

_"There's no ingenuity"_

_"There's no charm"_

_Go ahead, I don't mind if you speak ill of it_

_It's all right, right now I just_

_Want to make your eyes look here_

I wanted her to look at me. I wanted her to understand what I was trying to say. I didn't care if she criticized my songs as long as she was giving me her attention. I thought that one day she would know that this was all for her.

_Strangely, this song has started a rather large craze_

I started a band and we named ourselves _Marceline and the Scream Queens. _We became popular very quickly, and I let it all go to my head. I asked her to become our manager and she agreed to it. She was very good at managing us too. I don't think we would have been able to handle all the pressure without her.

_It seems that my sense is not that bad…_

Many of my songs made it to the top of the charts. We toured all over the place; everyone wanted to hear us perform.

_There's a buzz, hearts are overflowing with curiosity_

_They stare_

People would always stare at me before I started singing. It's like they wanted to figure out which emotion went into which song. I felt as if they were trying to stare through the walls I had put up and see what I was hiding in my lyrics.

_It kind of feels like I'm a prince or something_

I felt like I was Queen of the world. She would watch me fool around and keep me from getting into too much trouble. I must have been quite a handful for her. I'm surprised she didn't leave before that.

_But even then, other than that,_

_It feels like I've become a fake_

_And that stylish number seems to _

_No longer be within me_

_Well, shall I play another_

_Similar sounding song today?_

All the pressure was starting to get to us. I was never good at handling pressure. I felt as if I needed to be a different person in front of the crowds and fans. I wasn't Marceline Abadeer anymore. I was Marceline the Vampire Queen.

_Always worrying about "people's eyes" _

_But no one in particular, I wrote this song_

_With this theme and device_

_Just let your favorite chord ring_

_"it's not that"_

_"it's not this"_

_There's too many comparisons_

_It's unbearable_

_I cower_

_I don't even know where you are anymore_

When she quit, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. All of this had been for her and I had driven her away. There was no way I could fix this. She was gone and was never going to come back.

_Honestly, I had hoped_

_There are certain things only I can do, right?_

_But there isn't a single thing like that_

_I've been really worried about it, you know?_

I thought that music would be something that I could be good at. I was since I became famous, but I didn't plan to become this popular in the beginning. I just wanted her to understand me. I wanted her to see what my songs meant.

_This song is sung_

_To tear away at none other than "myself"_

_There's no ingenuity_

_Or charm,_

_Just the repetition of a bad chord_

_Earnestly, I_

_Closed my eyes_

_And as though shouting, I remembered_

_"It's so wonderful"_

_I felt like I heard your voice_

This song was written for her. It was the last song of the night and we were heading back to the hotel.

"Marceline!"

I heard my name being called while I was back stage. That voice sounded so familiar, but it couldn't have been the person I've had my mind on all this time.

"Marceline!"

There it was again! The voice was closer this time. I turned around and came face to face with her holding our latest album. Bonnibel Bubblegum. The girl that I had did all of this for; the reason that I had started singing and recording songs. She was the reason I had wrote our last song. She was still as beautiful as the last time I had saw her months ago.

"I understand now. I finally understand," She told me as tears started to build up in her eyes. I hugged her tightly to me. I was never going to let her go again.

* * *

**The song in this story is Soraru and Jin - Your eyes. I suggest you check it out since it's pretty good. It inspired me to write this because I could connect with it. Review and tell me how I did :)**


End file.
